Life as a Teenage Role Holder
by I'm fluent in Google translate
Summary: Life's not easy when your a role holder, people seem to always want to kill you and do you know how annoying that is. Now on top of having to deal with my role, people trying to kill me and my crazy friends, foreigner have been throw in to the mix, life around this place just get more interesting each and very day. first few chapters in different oc's povs.
1. The Raven Returns

I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice

Nor do I own Jackie she belong to peekodemeeko12 whose stories you should read as the are fantastic.

* * *

Name- Edgar Black  
Age- 29  
Appearance- Chin length mess jet black hair, dark grey eyes hiding by square glasses, roughly 6 ft 4 and he has a tattoo like Gray's but Edgar is a raven on the back of his neck. his Cloths are a white vest top which he wears a black leather jacket over, a pair of black rip jeans and a pair of black leather boot. he has his lip priced and has three ear rings in his right ear.  
Role/ Occupation - the raven/head engineer  
Likes- playing the piano, smoking, his work, annoying his younger brother and laying on the ground and watching the clouds go by.  
Dislikes- people he considers to be brats, being disturbed, fancy suits and Peter  
Family- Faceless Mother- maid- deceased  
Faceless Father- Assassin- deceased  
Allen Black- The hound- Alive

Summary of past- Edgar was once the faceless son of an assassin and a maid, because his much younger brother Allen who even as a child was submissive and far to eager to please other, their father trained Edgar only in the way of his work. When the previous raven died the role was then passed on to the twenty year old Edgar forcing him to leave his family and move to the home of the last raven the amusement park, where he has been living on and of for the last nine years balancing his role as the Raven- one of wonderland Assassins and the Head engineer.

* * *

Edgar Black also known by his role as the Raven lazily strolled through the amusement park, his hand in his jean pockets as he search the park for its owner Mary Gowland who was one of his good friends and boss. Mainly he wanted to inform Marry that he was back for his trip that made him stay months in the country of Clover but he also wanted to know if Mary still kept a pack of his favorite cigarettes in his office because Edgar had run out. Scanning the area his eye landed on the nearest faceless "John do you know where Gowland is"

The faceless smiled "Your back Mr Edgar, last I saw the boss he was in his office"

"Thanks John" Edgar said before setting of using the sort cuts the he know that would get him to Mary's office (and his cigarettes) quicker, whistling as he did so.  
Though Edgar came to a halt in front of one of the rides (one of his ride's to be precise)when he saw an unusual sight, there was a female (from what he could tell after all Edgar could only see the person back) with black hair working on the rides and she was high enough that if she fell and her harness broke (something that happened often around the park with the faceless, because the harness the park got tended to be faulty)that she would break a bone if she was lucky, sighing Edgar deciding that he should get the unknown female down before it ended up with some poor faceless clean up her blood of the ground he spoke up to her.  
"Hey you girl, get down from there before you fall and spat your self over the ground."

"Hm?" The female hummed, looking down at Edgar, allowing him to her face. What a pretty little thing he thought after he got over the slight shock of seen her eyes. Do we have a new role holder, who died and need to be replaced. The girl as narrowed in annoyance as she adjusted her safety harness.

"It's fine, I'm working." She called back, continuing to check the boards along the rails of the roller-coaster.

Edgar's left eye twitched, working was she and who told her she could work at the amusement park and on my rides to "and who gave you permission to work on my ride, Brat because I am sure as heck it wasn't me" he said back to her with a tck as he crossed his arms "and even if you have permission I want you down from there now Little girl"

"Are you an engineer? No? If you have a problem goes discuss it with Gowland." She huffs as it seemed she was staring to get annoyed. "This ride is under maintenance so come by tomorrow if you want to ride it so badly." The girl called down, not bothering to look at him as she rapped her fist against the screw heads. One of them moved as she tapped it. She brought out her wrench and held the other side with her fingers as she screwed the one that moved into submission.

Edgar snorted quietly before looking for a pebble on the ground, quickly finding one Edgar picked it up the with a flick of his wrist the pebble was airborne until it hit the ride close to the girl's face " now listen here brat and you better listen good because I have no idea who said you could go up there but am telling you to get down and I don't need to talk with Mary because he put me in charge of engineering ,I am Edgar Black and I am the Head engineer of this park and that ride is mine, I designed it, I supervised it getting build heck I did a lot of the work myself. So I know that ride better than anyone else could ever hope to and I am telling you to get of before you break it or something."  
"E-Engineer?" The girl said, peeking over the wide in confusion. "Uh ... sorry, man, but Mary put me in charge as head engineer." She said, sounding confused. Her eyes flash, spying something on his face. "H-Hey, you're a Role Holder?" She called down, shocked.

Edgar's eyes softened as he looked up at the young female who was clearly confused as much as he was "look kid am sorry for throwing that pebble and yelling at you seeing are as much as confused as I am, so how about you come down from there and we can go find Mary so I can high five his face with a brick and then we can talk about this okay" Edgar sighed as he thought to him self so I leave for a few months and Mary darling replaces me with a kid and tell not tell her about me, that crazy old man.  
The girl quickly flipped over the side and climbed down the emergency ladder. She stop when she reached the ground in front of the ladders, a murderous vibe surrounding her before she took a deep breath and turned around, facing Edgar.

"Sorry for being rude. I had no idea there was a Role Holder who is the Head Engineer of this place" the girl apologize.

Edgar put his arms behind his head in a lazy manner then gave a lopsided smile at the girl "no need to apologize about it kid, now let me introduce my self properly I am Edgar Black or the Raven and I am the head engineer of this park, just so you now am not always so bad just when people I don't know mess with my work." bringing his left arm forwards he held it out of the girl to shake "and just who are you, Kiddo"  
Her eyes tightened as she stared at the man. "Jackie." She said, slapping the palm of her hand to his in a high five motion. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Mary in private." Jackie said, trotting off as she looked for him.

Edgar raised an eyebrow as he watched Jackie walk of, then he smirked to himself "let's see who finds Mary Darling first Kid"

Jackie's pov

Jackie growled as she kicked down Mary's door, startling the man. "WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" She screamed on the verge of ripping him a new one.

"Eeeehhhhh? W-what's wrong sweetheart?!"

"Why did you give me a job that someone else has for a freaking ROLE?!" She demanded, gripping his desk. My job ... My job ... I've got to protect it. It's the only home I have here in Wonderland.

"Edgar's back? That's great! Two engineers are better than one-"

"You dork! Why didn't you TELL me that there was a Role Holder for head engineer when you gave me the job?!"

Normal pov

"Gowland Honey, I am home" Edgar said as he lazily strolled through the open and to Mary's desk and sat down on it. He lent to Mary and hid his mouth with his hand before whispering loudly "between you and me I think the new kid you hired has a bit of a temper"

"I'm not a kid, stupid." Jackie growled before looking to Gowland. "So what now, Mary?"

"Hahahahaa ... Ha ...," he nervously chuckled before grinning, yanking them both in for a hug as e slung his arms over their shoulders. "Ha! Well, it looks like to me that we have TWO head engineers!" He cried obvious hoping that would fix things. The pair of engineers stared at Mary, one pissed and the other with a blank expression.

"how about this while am here I can be head engineer and when am way Kiddo here can be it" Edgar said taking Mary's arm over his shoulder "and you pay use both the pay of a head engineer because of your stupidity" turning to Jackie "that okay with you Kiddo

"...as long as I get paid and not bossed around I'm fine with it." Jackie finalized somewhat satisfied about the pay situation.

"Ah Edgar I don't know about that" Mary states his arm still around Jackie's shoulder before she removed it and stepped away from her boss.

Edgar gave a lopsided smile "and think of it this way, Gowland and when she screws up which I have no doubt in my mind she will you can give her the sack and thing can go back to how the should be. if you don't need me I like to my room or maybe lie down on the grass and watch the cloud go by, I'd would go see Vivaldi but I think she still mad at me. So are we done here?  
"I haven't screwed up once yet so what makes you think I will crack now?" Jackie asked as she evenly stared back at him.

"We shall see kiddo, well shall see" Edgar said looking her up and down "you don't look like much so you, so I think you'll crack soon"

"Mind your manners, Edgar. She still works for me as do you." Gowland sighs before leaning back in the chair.

"I'm going back to work." Jackie said as she turned around, heading out the door.

"Don't trip on your way out." Edgar barks up a quick laugh, studying her as she left.

"She's a foreigner after all so treat her kindly." Gowland says looking at Edgar as he lent back in his chair while Edgar got of the desk.

"A foreigner huh" he walked over to the window "what an interesting development"

"A lot has changed while you where away Raven" Mary told him

"It seems that way, doesn't it" Edgar replied watching Jackie stamp her way over the park to her work "but these changes just might prove to be entertaining"

* * *

so i hoped you liked my first chapter and if there is any spelling for grammar mistakes please tell me. i hope you review telling me what you think.


	2. The Hound and The Unicorn

Allen was wondering the amusement park, Blood had sent him to search for Eric Moriarty the young role holder hadn't return to the mansion the night before and the Hatter need him to go over some papers. His ears however perked when they heard a familiar fluttering heart and he nosed twitched recognizing a soft feminine scent. He eyes scanned the area near to him as he looked for her, Jackie just thinking about her made his tail wag.

Not that far from him was one of in his option pretties girl he had every seen in his life, the foreigner  
Jackie, he loved everything about her the way her hair fell and how she dress to the way her eyes in his option seemed to sparkle with fury when ever someone pissed her off.

Closely following after Jackie as she finished her work and Allen decided that he would try and surprise her wanting to see it would make her heart speed up, he grinned at the thought showing of his lengthened canines.  
Jackie happily trotted down the path completely unaware that Allen was stalking her with each and every step. Now, Allen thought happily running forward "MISS JACKIE" throwing his arms around he wait picking her of the ground snuggling his face in to her back as tail wagged even faster than before.

"AUGH!" She shouted, as her legs flailed. "W-what the heck?!"  
Gently placing Jackie on the ground Allen span her round to face him a bright smile on his face and his large golden eye sparking with a innocents that aside from young children only he could pull of "i love it when your heart does that Miss Jackie, it sounds like someone beating on drums really fast"

Jackie shakily exhaled with a hand over her chest, as if to hide the beating from him. "Y-Yeah, thanks."

She sarcastically sighed. "you know I'm going to have to get you to wear a bell so I know when you're coming."  
Allen frowned at the thought of wearing a bell "Bells are for cats, I am a dog Miss Jackie and i don't appreciate the thought of wearing one plus it would be impracticable for me to wear one when tracking people" tilting his head to the side like a pup would do when curious he continued "but perhaps i can announce myself better if you would like"  
"Just not in my ear." Jackie sighed. "I like being scared every now and then but if you keep jumping me like that one of these days I'm taking you out." Jackie huffed before smiling. "Wanna get a Crepe with me?"

"i would like to see you try Miss Jackie" Allen laughed "though i have to ask what is a crepe, I've never had one before and though I would love to have one with you but I am afraid I can not" he sighed "I got you attention for a reason and it wasn't jut to scary you."

"Hm? Do you need something?" Jackie asked, staring Allen in the face.

"i was wondering if you have seen someone, you see Blood sent me to look for Eric" Allen said looking around "i don't know if you have meet but you might know him as the cross dressing boy or the Unicorn"  
Jackie stared at him as he had just asked her to be the queen of a secret society of gnomes. "Uh ... no, I haven't I would have definitely been able to pick him out if I saw him." Jackie said, she probably trying to imagine him Allen thought.  
"you might of saw him and thought that he was a young girl, he really does look like one" Allen said his ears dropping "if i don't find him soon i fear that Blood will become mad at me" tears welling in his eyes " and he could punish me if I fail"  
"Ah~ that's not good. I'll help you look." She offered

Allen's ears perked up and a faint pink spread across his checks, Jackie want to help me "th..that would be great Miss Jackie"

"Cool. Now let's put those ears of yours to the test." Jackie grinned.

Causing an look of excitement to fall on Allen's face, in fact he was practicality shaking with excitement at the thought of spending more time with Jackie, perhaps we can get lost in the frost or i good go in the opposite direction of Eric sent while thinking of way to spend more time with Jackie by sending her on a wild goose chase his tail was wagging as mile a minute. His blush became more profound and a goofy smile came on to his face

"Well? Go on and sniff him out." Jackie grinned before thinking about looking separately. "Won't we find him faster if we split up?"

No no no, Allen thought panicked why would you even think that Jackie, is it that you don't want to spent time with me.  
"i..um.. i don't think that is a good idea, while Eric can be very mature he can also be like the twins i think it because they come from the same family but at any rate he can sometimes shoot first ,ask question later when he find people annoying, ... not that your annoying, far from it, your very not annoying ... what was i saying again" his ears drooped as he stumbled over his words

Jackie snickered before openly laughing. "its fine, it's fine. Let's just search the park a little more." She grinned.

Allen happily nodded his head perhaps one time to many and quickly but happily "I think we should try his favourite place's in the park first, so we could go to the Cotton candy stand or the house of mirrors, i just hope he's in the park and not the castle because for a rabbit Peter is super scary" Allen shiver as a mental image of Peter White popped in to his head. "i mean there was their was one time when Theta, I don't think you've meet her she Bandersnatch, anyway Theta stole his pocket watch and he chased her around for a whole time change shooting at her, it was the scariest thing i have ever seen and i live with at The Hatters Mansion" Allen said his arms waving around as he did so

"Ah~ that's not good. Even I don't mess with Peter. He would more than happily shoot me dead in a heart beat." Jackie said with a sad smile.

"that proves it, that creepy rabbit is definitely crazy" Allen looked away for Jackie the light pink coming back to his face "because a sane person wouldn't want to shot someone a nice and lovely and pretty as your are throw the heart, would they"

Jackie's pov  
"Awe~thanks." She teased, patting his back. He's such a funny flirt. Allen looked back at Jackie of a second before coughing and looking away "your welcoming.. Well..um perhaps now would be a good time to start looking for Eric" standing at his full height, it looked to Jackie that Allen started to sniff the air perhaps he was hoping to catch Eric scent.

Jackie patiently waited as she looked around for him. Hoping to catch a lucky glimpse.

Allen's pov  
Allen stiffened when the familiar scent of cotton candy and vanilla reached his nose, followed by the sound of a gunshot causing Jackie and Allen to turn around only to see a few faceless running for there life as what looked to be a ten year old girl wielding a gun run after them. The gun was aimed at a faceless that was running straight for Jackie only to dive left when the gun when off again.  
"MISS JACKIE" Allen yelled diving for and pulling Jackie his chest and covering her when they hit the ground. Above them bullets whizzed past causing Allen to pull Jackie closer to his chest.

Jackie flinched into his chest but otherwise struggling to see whys going on.

"HEY! Dot shoot at my workers!" Jackie shouted at the cross dressing little boy.  
while Eric skidded to a halt, Allen helped Jackie up setting her in front of him "are you okay Miss Jackie" Allen asked as he patted Jackie trying to get any dirt of her  
"Puppy who is this" the young brunette with the heterochromia iridum eyes said "and please move so i can shoot her" with his gun pointed to Allen back  
"I'm a foreigner and this parks engineer. Don't go shooting things up because then I have to fix it." Jackie said sounding pissed no doubt at the fact that Eric was trying to shoot the parks employees.

"then shooting you will all the more fun" Eric giggled a dark look falling over his face "after all who can honestly say that they have stop the precious heart of a foreigner"  
Click  
Allen stood at his full height in front of Jackie refusing to move, a furious look in his golden eyes as his own gun was pointed at the younger role holder "i will not let you hurt her, unicorn"  
Eric tilted his head to the side causing his ponytail to move along with it "why not puppy dog, is it because ... she is your lover"

"wah, no "Allen stuttered "She's just my friend. Anyway am here for a reason, why are you here Eric, you didn't come home last night so Blood sent me to get you."  
Eric blinked then his gun was away and in it place was a charm bracelet which he put around his wrist "am here to see Uncle Mary puppy "balancing one leg then hoping on to the other giggling" but he was busy when got here so I went to play" spinning around he came to stop in front of Jackie and pointed at her "so who's your friend"

"I'm Jackie." She warily sad, hedging back as the boy leaned in.  
Eric eyes widen "Jackie as in thee Jackie" he leaned back clapping his hands, giggling once again then turning to Allen "now i understand"  
Jackie studied his reaction. "Understand what?" Jackie asked darting her eyes between Allen and Eric.

Eric leaned forward " well unless Allen cares for someone he could care less whither or not if i kill then but now i can easily understand why he protected you and it because if you haven't already realized it Allen has the hugest crash on you" he paused studying Jackie's face "i mean he talks about you all the time "i wonder what Jackie favourite flowers are" "what kind of sweets does she like" "does Jackie like my ears" it's kind of pathetic" he laughed as his purple and red eyes sparkled in amusement "do you want to hear more"  
Allen rushed forward covering Eric mouth before he could continue, laughing nervous his face bright red "kids huh, they do like to exaggerate ...haha"  
Jackie studied them with a poker face before her cheek twitched into a grin. She reached over, gently pinching his ears and rubbing them. "I like pretty much any kind of sweet, my favorite flowers are carnations and yes, I love your ears because they remind me of a pet dog my shop used to own." Jackie grinned before letting go. She looked up as the day shifted. "Ah~ breaks over. I will see you later. Bye Eric and Allen." She waved, coolly walking off. Allen and Eric watched Jackie leave before Allen looked down at the young boy with a murderous look in his eyes "i am going to kill you" lunging at Eric, the young brunette took of running  
"wah Uncle Mary, Puppy is going to kill me"


End file.
